She's With The Band
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: There was never a camp rock. Just a city where they all live. With all these up-rising musicians is the world big enough for them? Will deep secerts be spilled? Possible Caitlyn/Nate Shane/Mitchie Tess/OC Ella/Jason R&R!
1. Mitchie Torres what's wrong?

****

A/N: Its me again.

**If you like this fan fiction you should read my other two 'Living in the shadows' and 'Hear My Voice'. When I say Play List it's the mood the character is in. Via a song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Camp Rock. Or any songs I may use in this fan fic. **

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

Play List: Forever Young – Youth Group.

I sat in my room. God this town is boring. Expect for the rare occasions when I go out. I know every boy in this god damned town. All I've dated expect for Shane Gray, Nate Black, Jason Jones and the new boy 'Jordan Lee'. He's the cousin of Ricky-lee. Did I mention that Nate, Shane and Jason are all members of Connect 3? I heard a knock on my door. "No one's home" I called. A laugh came from behind the door. My best friend Caitlyn Gellar entered. I sat up on my bed. "You majesty" I addressed her.

"Hey Mitch" Caitlyn said. I smiled. "Ready to go?" I asked. Caitlyn nodded. I jumped up off my bed. I bet your wondering where are all my friends. Well, Tess isn't. Ella kind of is. The rest are boys. Surprisingly next week was when school was starting up for the year. We walked down the staircase. I waved to my parents. "Bye Connie and Steve" Caitlyn called. I grabbed my keys from the table as we reached the front door. Caitlyn walked though the front door. I followed. I gently closed the door.

We walked along the side walk. We past Ella's house which was a couple of house's down. Caitlyn lives right next door. We past Jordan Lee's place. In the outskirts of New Jersey nothing happens. Or so I thought. Caitlyn and I had only just rounded the corner when I saw a huge crowd. Tess Tyler and the Connect 3 boys live on this street. A group of girls yelled "CONNECT 3 MARRY ME!"

Caitlyn and I sighed. "Just the Boys." I said. Over the 2 months they had been here we've given up on even talking to them. Surprisingly they actually attend the same school as us. "Lets see what big drama's unfolding for the connect 3 team!" Caitlyn fake squealed pretending to be a fan. I laughed.

Caitlyn and I don't like the connect 3 boys. But we love all music, so I guess you could calls us Switzerland. Caitlyn and I had just reached the outskirts of the massive crowd. Tess walked in front of us and pushed her way though the crowd. Tess thinks Shane and her are boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm telling you this now. There not and I feel sorry for Shane if it ever does happen.

* * *

Nate's POV

Play list: Fly on the Wall – Miley Cyrus

I sat in the grand living room of our two story house. Jason and Shane my band mates live with me even though were not related. It's a publicity stunt. 2 months ago we were the best thing that came to this town. The Jordan Lee came. His Ricky-lee's cousin. He 'stole' the spotlight from us. I don't really mind though. Shane hates Jordan. Thinks this town anti big enough for the five of us. Five? You ask. Well, Shane's kind of has a thing for Tess Tyler daughter of TJ Tyler.

I heard a knock on the door. Before I could get up off the sofa I was sitting in Shane had bounded to the door. "Hello!" Shane said as he opened the door. He was pulled outside with a loud scream. Jason shot up off the arm chair he was on. So did I. We ran to the door. Three blonde screaming girls pulled us outside too.

One blonde pulled me by the hair out into the street. I'm pretty sure that Shane and Jason were treated the same way. As the blonde let go of my hair she whispered in my ear "Call me." I shuddered. Her voice was high pitched and annoying, even if she only spoke two words.

There was at least a hundred girls there. There were huge banners. The closed us in a circle. Most of the banners read: WE LOVE YOU CONNECT 3! Or MARRY ME SHANE! Never I LOVE NATE! Not even a Jason sign. That bites. As the group closed in a Shane, I saw Caitlyn and Mitchie. I know what your thinking 'Who are those not famous people'. Well, Caitlyn is a middle class teen who is in my English, math, chemistry and PE classes. Mitchie is near the lower end of middle class income teen she is in my English, PE and Math classes. I waved over to them in a sign of 'HELP' sort of way. The two teens ran over quickly.

"What's up?" Mitchie said. Mitchie has straight brown hair and a bang. Caitlyn has curly dirty blonde hair with no bang. Caitlyn and her were not quite in the middle of the circle when…….

Tess Tyler came walking in. "Nate, Jason." Tess greeted us. She walked in between Jason, Shane and I. So that she made me and Jason stand in a small area of the circle. I shook my head. "Girls" Tess said. "Stop, You know that those signs will never work" Tess said. I couldn't quite hear what Shane said. But Mitchie and Caitlyn did. "Did you hear that?" Mitchie asked. "'Tess what are you doing?'" Mitchie said trying to sound like Shane. I laughed. Jason looked blank. The girls began clicking there camera's frantically. Great, Jason wasn't good with flashes. Apparently Mitchie wasn't either. You could see Caitlyn try to shield Mitchie from the flashes. Was it a security thing? A medical condition? A fear? Not wanting to be in the public eye? Whatever it was I tried to shield Jason. But he kept walking towards them. I pulled him back. I slapped him on the check. "Dude snap out." I told him. He blinked twice. "Oh sorry." He said. I closed my eyes in relief for a moment.

The next thing I knew Tess was laughing, Caitlyn trying to move a small lump away and Shane rushing over to the lump and Jason trying to disburse the crowd. There I stood. Nate Gray in the middle of the circle.

* * *

Shane's POV

Play List - Super Massive Black Hole – Muse

I noticed Jason's struggle against the flashes of lights. I walked over to Jason just as I saw Caitlyn and someone. Well, not really someone more like a lump. Tess was following me. I found that annoying. Tess began to laugh. I glared at her, just in time to see a face in the lump that Caitlyn was dragging. It was Mitchie's face. I quickly slumped down to help Caitlyn. "Here, let me help." I said. Caitlyn shook her head. I sighed. I scooped up Mitchie. The girls that stayed after Jason had moved them away gasped. Nate rushed to Caitlyn who kept grabbing at Mitchie. Jason quickly told Tess to stop laughing. But she kept laughing.

* * * *

It had been a few minutes. Jason, Caitlyn and Nate sat comfortable on variable sofas and armrests. Not me, I didn't know what was wrong with Mitchie. Let me tell you this now I'm scared. And that doesn't happen normally. I'm scared that Mitchie wont wake. That she will never know that Tess is a bitch and I agree. I know what your thinking 'Shane Gray in love with Michelle Torres?' Not true. I want to be friends with her. And I'm afraid that wont happen.

Mitchie stirred again. "How can you all just sit there?" I asked. Jason and Nate shrugged. I glared at Caitlyn. "Mitchie will be fine." She tried to assure me. Caitlyn's voice was plain and emotionless. I knew that wasn't the true Caitlyn. Even if I hardly knew her. I could tell Caitlyn was un-sure. She didn't know what she was saying. "Call her mother." I ordered her. "What?" She asked me. "C-A-L-L H-E-R M-O-T-H-E-R" I repeated. Caitlyn sighed she pulled out her phone and walked out of the room and called Mitchie's mother.

* * * *

Caitlyn walked back in. She had been crying by the looks of things. "I know, What's wrong with Mitchie" Caitlyn said. I looked up hanging on the edge of my knees. Nate and Jason looked up. As a group we were never close. We shared a lunch table so that girls didn't get jealous. If we hung with poplar all the girls would kill each other. So we hung with nobody's. Caitlyn sighed. "Your not going to like this." She said.

Mitchie stirred violently. Mitchie woke. I sighed with relief. "You tell them and your dead." Mitchie quickly said to Caitlyn before even sitting up. I was kneeling next to her. I lifted her gently so that she was sitting cross legged. "Thanks" Mitchie said to me. I smiled. "Don't worry" I told her.

**

* * *

****A/N: What do you guys think? To short? Not enough? Hope you liked it. Review!**

**NMTC**


	2. A Realization

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked my new fan fic. Hope you like this chapter.**** I wrote the first two pages in five minutes. I'm so weird. Oh, and the little poem is what the chapter is about. I'm going to start doing those as well now. Oh and I can't believe I used 2 Lily Allen songs in the one chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Camp rock or any songs used in this fan fiction.**

* * *

Mitchie's POV

Play list - Everything's Just Wonderful – Lily Allen

Secrets are a girls worst nightmare

When the nightmare is realized

It's best alone

Not near three famous boys

"_Don't Worry" He told me. _

How can I trust someone? Okay, Shane Gray isn't just someone. He's one of the hottest twine heart throb but I don't like him in that sense. I know what your thinking, 'this girl DOESN"T like Shane Gray?' I looked over to Caitlyn. If she told.....

No, I'm not a violent person. But there are secrets you wish never existed. Like when you get your period in elementary school, you wet your pants grade 3, vomit on your first crush. I'm thankful that none of them have happened to me. My chest ached. My throat parched. It wasn't like I had been unconscious forever. It was what? Ten? Twenty minutes? Not long.

I reluctantly smiled. It wasn't my usual lips to the end of my face smile. It was a bleak 'I'm fine. Not really' sort of smile. "Can we just go?" I asked Caitlyn. The less time spent in the company of famous people the better. Sure they were supposedly 'nice'. But how can you tell? On T.V they look unnatural. When you stand next to them it's so much different. You can see emotions on their face. See that there actually real. Not some hologram of perfection.

Shane's hand was on my back as though he was ready for me to faint again. Its not like I'm going to faint at the sight of you, I thought. Nate Black and Jason Jones sat comfortable in arm chairs. I sighed. If only Shane would relax, Why would he care? All this I thought.

Caitlyn stood furthest from me. Tear marks on her face. It was unfortunate; she was wearing really good eye shadow. Caitlyn shook her head. "With any luck the fan girls will be back and screaming." Caitlyn said. She looked me in the eyes with 'and do you really need to be near more camera flashes today?' look. I sighed. Jason rose from his seat to look out the window.

"Jas, Do you really need to look at birds right now? With fan girls staking out the house and all." Nate said calmly. His voice was normal. Nothing special. I held back a laugh. _Why on earth would the connect 3 boys even care about little miss nobody? Your nothing important Mitchie, remember your not famous, have no famous family or even friends, just Caitlyn and Sierra. Oh wait.. Sierra moved schools, Just Caitlyn then. You are sad Mitchie Torres. _

"Nate, There's nothing out there. I think the girls can go." Jason said. From interviews on T.V Jason had never spoken. Its kind of funny. After all Jason's voice is just like the other two. "I wasn't looking at birds!" Jason blurted. Shane hit his head with his hand that wasn't keeping me elevated. I have to admit that it was good that his hand was there. It was sort of a comfort blanket in a way. Like it had been there many a time before. Snap out of it Mitchie, I thought.

I reluctantly stood up. Shane stood at the same time as me. Careful in case I fell. I glared at him. Does he honestly think I'm a five year old? I'm fifteen for crying out loud. _And he's fifteen and a half. Not much different. Just the four months. Hang on, How do I know that? _"Let's go." I said to Caitlyn stiffly.

Nate looked over at Caitlyn waiting an answer. Jason kept his eye on the window sill. Shane right behind me. I could feel his warm breath on my back. I shivered slightly stumbling backwards. Not completely falling though. The funny thing is Shane caught me before anything serous could happen. I smiled weakly before muttering a "Thanks" Shane smiled. "Don't worry." He said. _Hang on, What happened to Jerk boy Gray? He's gone? Oh my gosh? _

I quickly stood. It was a hard struggle after all his arms were so warm and comforting. His black t-shirt read 'Connect 3'. Not the most original but simple. I noticed the other boys wearing similar t-shirts. "You sure your going to be right?" Shane asked. I nodded but not before Caitlyn shook her head. _Great, now I've got to spend longer with three hormonal boys that want to know why I collapsed before and one overly concerned friend that wants to know why I didn't tell her about my problem. _

"I'm fine." I said. Caitlyn sighed. She must have whispered something to Shane because the next thing I saw I was sitting in a little room with Caitlyn. "What?" I asked. Caitlyn looked up at me. "What you've got is serious. Take it seriously." Caitlyn said. I sighed. "Can we just go?" I asked "Of all places to talk about this we want to talk a few rooms away from three famous and rich boys." Caitlyn shook her head at my comments. "If you had told me before." She said. And you know what I stood and walked out of the room. Okay, walked is pushing it. I stumbled out of the room.

I stumbled though the front door. Shane seemed to be following me. Caitlyn not far behind me by my best bets. _Why on earth was Shane Gray following? Caitlyn was understandable. But Shane doesn't even know me. After all, I'm a nobody. _I walked out of the house. I was thankful that I had recovered… slightly. I didn't want to spend any more time in there. It was like I couldn't breathe. But the cologne of the boys was so inviting. Suffocating in pleasure? Yea right, it was a nightmare in there.

As I walked I hear not two pairs of foot steps. Four sets of feet one pair reluctant. I got all the way to the gate. Boy the driveway seemed to have gone on forever. Sure enough Shane walked in front of me to open the gate. I walked though the gate. I heard the reluctant pair of feet stop to close the gate after everyone. _Shane, Can't you hear that one of your band mates doesn't want to be following a nobody. You should follow that band members foot steps. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. _

* * *

Nate's POV

Play list – The Fear - Lily Allen

Shane seems to have an obsession with lame girls. Why? You ask. Ever since 'Mitchie' fell to the ground it's like he saw Jesus. It's not like 'Mitchie' is a saint fallen from heaven and if she falls to the ground it counts as a sin to others.

Shane stood quickly following Mitchie out the front door. Jason followed Caitlyn I reluctantly followed. My feet trudging though the soft green grass. I hated being told what to do. Nate Black is a free man. One of fame and of dignity. Shane and Jason didn't seem to think so. We had reached the black metal gate. What you don't realize is that it looks as though were playing 'follow the leader'. Well for once I want to be the leader!

I quickly shut the gate after everyone had gone though it. Who does Shane think he is? Oh right, I'm Shane Gray the 'Rocks star.' He is so annoying. So you know what? I just might show him how annoying he truly is. We all walked along the side walk. Shane wasn't even wearing shoes. I made the second line so that I stood next to Shane. "Hey bro." I said in a weird voice. My annoying voice was much like my pre-puberty voice. High pitched and baby like.

Shane simply stared at the back of 'Mitchie's' hair. Caitlyn looked at me her head turned in confusion. "Bro?" She asked. I smiled. My smile was simple it wasn't head turning. My lips slide up my teeth barely showing kind of evil but not quite. Caitlyn seemed to laugh though. Shane gritted his teeth. Jason was looking at birds not paying attention to any of us. "Where are we going?" I asked Caitlyn. She shrugged her shoulders. I walked ahead of everyone including 'Mitchie'. Then I turned and walked backwards so that I was facing the tear filled face of 'Mitchie'. "Where are we going?" I asked her sticking my face close to hers in a rude way.

'Mitchie' didn't like that. She bared her teeth aggressively. Her lips didn't curl upwards like most people did. Her lips went straight along as though they were trying to over lap the side of her face. I smiled my evil smile. "COOL!" Jason yelled. 'Mitchie' suddenly dropped her evil glare. Shane hit his head on his hand. "Calm Jas. Calm." Shane repeated.

_How come every time someone like myself trys to be mean they always end up the good guy? The guy that goes and calms the immature? If you've ever been that guy help me. Hang on…. Who am I talking To? _

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

Play List – Disturbia – Rhianna

_How can someone hide everything from you? Two words and everything changes? Two frigging words. Everything was great before hand. _

'_A clock has to hit twelve some time.' And when it does everything bad will be gone. _I hope that clock doesn't brake then. I can only hope.

I can't believe it. I'm hanging with Shane Gray, Jason Jones and Nate Black. How cool? But my main focus at the moment was Mitchie. Mitchie and her condition she didn't take seriously. I can't even bring myself to say the words.

I walked in between Jason and Shane. Nate talking to Mitchie. "COOL!" Jason exclaimed. I sighed. Shane told him to calm down. What he was going on about I don't really know. I took the place of standing next to Mitchie. Nate was keeping Jason under control and Shane walking behind us. "Mitch, Let's get you home." I said quietly to her. She nodded. Her eyes tear filled.

It was sad. Who knew two words brought so much pain to someone. Two words that could do so much damage. Two words kept hiding for 15 years. Two words of heart ach and sadness. Two words that can bring death to someone. Two words that can kill you. Two words that is serious.

We kept walking in our 'formation'. Next thing I knew we were outside Mitchie's house. "We'll be right." I said to Shane. He shook his head. I sighed. Who knew that Shane was a thick head?

That's when I truly realized that Shane was right. We wouldn't be right. What happens if Mitchie has an episode and I'm the only one there to help her? I can't keep Mitchie up right by myself. Mitchie rolled her eyes. Not even bothering to conceal it from Shane. That's when I knew she didn't conceal it from Shane because she didn't want to. It was because she couldn't.

I dialed 000. "Ambulance please" I said. Shane was supporting Mitchie. "Keep her up right!" I yelled at Shane.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm keeping you hanging on Mitchie's problem till the next Chapter. Sorry that nothing happened till the end but I felt that you all needed to feel for the characters before anything new could happen. **

**R&R!**

**Love NMTC**


	3. Nate You Said To Much

**

* * *

**

WARNING:

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER!!!**

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter.**

**Happy Easter! **

**Shane has a major POV this chapter! (YAY) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any songs used.**

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

Play list - It's all your fault - Pink

Two words,

Two Fathers

Two Lives nearly die

_I dialed 000 "Ambulance please." I said before yelling "Keep her upright!" at Shane._

Two words, Two minutes, two lives. Nate didn't really appear from the bushes till the ambulance arrived. Jason had been sitting trying to avoid everyone. For once I wished that none of this had ever happened. That we had not come over to the band earlier today. If it wasn't for that Mitchie would be fine.

Everything would be right if only Nate hadn't beckoned for us to come over. I blame Nate.

The ambulance arrived within a few minutes. Mitchie was not responsive. She lay in a deep daze. Her eyes open but rolled back. I didn't hear what the man said but I saw Shane buckle himself into the ambulance.

_Who does that boy think he is? __It's not like he's a rock star. _

_Oh, Wait, He is. Curse you Shane gray. _

The ambulance doors closed before I could reach them. Do you ever feel as though that's not your fault? Do you ever feel as though some day isn't yours? Like your not meant to be somewhere? Like someone is taking your place for a reason?

Well I guess it's just not my day. If only those two words were never spoken. Nate brought this on today. But Mitchie brought the problem upon herself.

* * *

Shane's POV

Play list – Decode – Paramore

The paramedics were asking for someone to ride with Mitchie. I'm not sure that Caitlyn heard them but it didn't matter. I climbed silently into the ambulance, clicking the belt. Mitchie seemed motionless. That never helped anyone.

_Has anyone every said 'You seem different today?' And meant 'You look better than ever before' to you? Have you ever kissed a girl and cried afterwards? All of this is just a few simple words strung together. What is sp__eech? 1. Words spoken in a understandable manner. 2. A noise that comes from the voice box in our throats._

That means nothing. The reason on why I'm thinking of speech is… I'm not speaking. No one in the ambulance is. And that's scary.

I stared out the small window that is on the door of the ambulance. All I saw was the ground. I just realize that its getting late. What is Mr. Torres going to say? Or Mrs. Torres? Are they going to blame me? It's not my fault. I didn't make Mitchie and Caitlyn come over to where we were standing. _Who did?_

_Oh that's right. Mr. Know it all Nate Alex Black. That blooming bloody Idiot. Why? Why? Nate. _

_There would be no mess. There would be no ambulance trip. There would be no paparazzi chasing the ambulance. Oh great. Thanks Nate!_

_That bastard is going to die. _

Deep in thought I didn't hear what the paramedics were saying till one shook me. "Does Michelle have any previous medical conditions?" The female paramedic said. She was blonde, fake blonde, green eyes and extremely full lips.

_Michelle? Who the heck is Michelle? __Mitchie? Well, that explains a lot. _

"Um, I don't really know." I said reluctantly. If I did this would all be a lot easier. "Holy Cow, Your Shane Gray!" The female paramedic said. I sighed. Why couldn't she be like the male paramedic, Quiet and working on Mitchie. "Yea, that's me." I said.

"Elizabeth." The male paramedic said. Elizabeth turned her attention to the 30 odd year old male. "How did you know her name is Michelle?" I asked before the male paramedic could speak. Elizabeth shrugged. "Six Sense." She whispered in my ear. "Elizabeth." The male paramedic repeated. "What Matt?" Elizabeth asked. "You've seen her before." Matt said pointing to Mitchie. My eyes widened. "Yea Matt. Sad that I've got more experience?" Elizabeth said teasing.

_Doesn't this remind you of a sit com? The original odd Couple in the ambulance. Couldn't Elizabeth and Matt just help Mitchie and get over with it? Why the agony? Why do I care? I'm Shane Gray. Why do I care…?_

_Mitchie's check to check smile, Her brown eyes, Her sense of humor, the way she is so emotionless yet passionate? All of this? No. None. Shane Gray doesn't like anybody. _

"What's her medical record?" Matt asked me. He seemed a lot calmer than Elizabeth. I knew Elizabeth probably wasn't this weird. It was my presence, my charming good looks and voice. Of course who wouldn't go a little crazy over me? Mitchie didn't.

"I-I don't know." I said quietly. "I don't even know Mitchie that well." Matt patted me on the back. "It's okay." He said. "Elizabeth, Why was Mitchie in before?"

- - - -

There are times when everything goes wrong. There are times when everything goes right. Sometimes, they go neither. It's like your just standing there. In between this huge mess, and no one has come to clean it up.

Today's one of those days. Here I sat slumped down outside of Mitchie's hospital room. Mitchie wasn't aloud visitors. Not until Mitchie's parents were contacted.

_I'm Shane Gray, Why should I be here? I don't even know this girl… _

_She's just another face in the crowd. Yet she always stands out… What's wrong with me?_

The hospital was silent. Mitchie had been moved into a quiet wing in the hospital. What if it was quiet for a reason? What if its where the coma patients were? The ones with little or no hope? Maybe that's why there weren't many visitors.

All of a sudden I heard a group of three people arguing as they walked this way. I knew that they would react badly if they saw poor venerable Shane Gray. So I hid my face in my hands. I wiped some moist residue from the side of my eyes. Tear drops. I was crying because of Mitchie, Mitchie Torres.

All of a sudden the three sets of foot steps stopped. The female and two male voices dimmed to a whisper. "Shane." One voice whispered. "GO AWAY!" I yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO SIGN AUTOGRAPHS ANYMORE!"

Then for the first time. I was left alone. I was aloud to hear myself think. I could cry and no one would hear me. A privilege, so many ordinary people took for granted.

Sure enough, three minutes had past. I was just crying. Letting out all the anger that had bottled up over the last few years. I was letting out the Shane 'Jerk' Gray. A revelation, Shane 'Jerk' Gray is gone. It's time to welcome back Shane James Gray.

The kid who just loved music. Not that jerk you see on T.V that kid grew up. Just like Uncle Brown said once.

_Uncle Brown._

_Brown and his dream a camp for kids trying to make it in the business of rock' Camp Rock'. He always said that I would become a teacher there. The stupid army had to go and force him to Iraq. _

I slammed my hand against the wall. I looked up to see three people surrounding me. Two of them I recognized Mr. and Mrs. Torres. I'd seen them around the town. The third I presumed a doctor. I looked away, Jason and Caitlyn sat there. _And the evil 'perfect' child. _

_I no longer dare to let his name past though my lips. Why should I? He bought this upon himself. _

I suddenly heard a loud crack. I was thrown across the room, landing on all fours in a pile of waiting room chairs. "You and your party hard band get away from my daughter!" Mr. Torres yelled. He began kicking at me and the chairs. "STEVE!!" Mrs. Torres yelled. "HUN STOP!"

I heard a few loud cracks in my rib cage. "Ah." I gasped in pain. I could hear blood pour onto the floor near my face. "Mr. Torres Shane didn't do anything." I heard Caitlyn yell. I could tell Jason and the doctor was trying to pull Mr. Torres away from me. I could feel my legs go numb. My left arm was the only thing I could control without pain. Crash. No, everything hurts. Where was Nate? There I said it. Where was Nate?

Didn't he care about me? We were as close as brothers yet, now as I lay broken he did nothing. Even air head Jason knew that I was in trouble.

Blood dripped off all of my body. Mr. Torres jumped on top of me pushing the chairs away and wrapping his hands around my throat. Darkness closed in around me.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

Mitchie's POV

Play List- That's Not My Name – The Ting Tings

_Do you ever feel as though you're not related to your father or mother? Are you Ashamed of your father or mother? You have no reason to be unless you're me._

All over the news this appears:

**Middle Income Man Nearly Kills Shane Gray**

In the out skirts of New Jersey three days ago in St Nick's Hospital Shane Gray was near fatally attacked by a local father of 1 Steve Torres. Reports show that the attack could have been prevented. Mr. Torres was visiting his daughter in the hospital to find Shane in a slump crying. Mr. Torres jumped to the wrong conclusion thinking Shane had put Mitchie in hospital. He later found out about a life threaten illness that his daughter has. But not before Mr. Torres brutally attacked Shane. He kicked Shane into a pile of chairs before kicking and punching at Shane. Doctors and fellow band members attempted to calm Mr. Torres but it failed. Mr. Torres broke free of the resisting on lookers and began choking Shane. Shane passed out but Mr. Torres' anger didn't stop there. He began throwing Shane around the small waiting room. Police were brought in to stop Mr. Torres. The hospital released a statement on Shane's condition "Mr. Gray is in a serious but stable condition with a minor concussion, a broken arm, a broken leg and bruises. He is a lucky man to have survived." Dean of Medicine Gregory Matthews said. No word yet if Shane is going to press charges. Mr. Torres has not been released from jail yet.

_Fathers are nightmares. He made such a scene. If Shane does press charges then I'll be working double at Barneys Burgers and I'll have to eat cheap 'home brand' food. __I can't imagine my father's reaction to my illness. Mom must have yelled out my condition. Nate would have smiled and laughed. Jason would have had to look up the definition but then would feel sorry. Shane, well Shane would have hopefully passed out by then. _

I sat upright in my hospital bed. I was not allowed to go till Shane was. I didn't even understand why. Why did I have to wait for someone else to be cleared to go before I was allowed to go?

"Mitchie" I heard someone say. I looked over to see a nurse. "Mr. Gray would like to see you." The nurse held a wheelchair close to my bed.

After a couple of attempts to walk I reluctantly used the wheel chair. I rolled myself to Shane's room. "Knock Knock" I said my voice was dry. How long had I been out?

Two, Three days tops. "Come in." I heard what must have been Shane. It sounded like a forty year old man a raspy voice, a voice that had been broken. I opened the door. I rolled my chair over so I sat next to his bed.

I didn't dare speak. Who would?

_What to say? 'Sorry my dad's got anger problems I know he broke nearly every bone in your body but hey, you know my deepest secret. Let's call it even?' 'It's my fault. Sorry'. _

"How are you?" I squeaked out trying to make it seem like I wasn't in pain myself. Shane just looked at me. His eyes landed on mine. We stayed like that for a moment before I could feel blood rushing to either side of my checks. I glanced at the floor. White tiles, the ceiling was white, the walls were white, and the only thing that wasn't white was the dark blue curtains that hung closed over Shane's window.

"I've been better." Shane said. He sounded upset.

_How do you say sorry to a rock star? Buy three million copies of his most recent album? No. Sing one of his songs and change the words to __Sorry? Defiantly not! Say sorry then tell him you're his slave forever until his career is back on track? Possible. Say it's my entire fault then beg for his forgiveness? Yes. _

I gulped down a whole lot of air for no apparent reason. "I'm sorry" We both said at the same time. I stopped him. "I'm sorry it's my entire fault." I said. Shane laughed. It actually sounded like himself. "Don't be. I shouldn't have been crying outside of your room. Any one could have thought I was guilty of putting that person in hospital" He said. His grin returned to his face.

"If I had told someone about my-" I sighed. "My" I couldn't "my" tears began streaming down my face. "BANG! BANG!" On the door. My head turned. Who could it be?

Three large business people barged into the room. Jason and Nate followed in quietly. "You!" The apparent leader said. He pointed a finger at me. He had brown hair hidden under a hat. He wore a black suit with a red tie. The second business man wore a brown suit and no tie. The third wore black suit pants and a white stripped shirt. All looked official. "You are the idiot that is costing me millions!" The leader said.

"Hey, Hey Peter. Calm." Shane interrupted. Peter looked over at Shane. Shane looked so innocent in his hospital bed. His face looked like a 15 year old should. His brown eyes watery with tears. "Shane, this fan girl shouldn't even be in here!" Peter exclaimed.

_Great, I'm no longer Michelle Torres. Or Mitchie Torres. Mitch Torres doesn't exist. Just plain old one of Connect 3's fan girls. One of the crowds. Never to stand out. Why am I even here?_

* * *

Shane's POV

Play List – S.O.S- Rhianna

_Mitchie, she's no fan girl. She's Mitchie.__ Mitchie Torres. The one and only! _

"Peter, that fan girl is Mitchie. Mitchie Torres!" I yelled. Too late. Peter, hit Mitchie across the face with a loud slap. Mitchie glared at Peter.

_He's just as bad as my father. Expect he has no reason. A manager isn't blood related. Well, not mine. He's Nate's Dad. See Nate is 14. I'm fifteen and three months. And Jason is 16. Kind of weird considering Nate acts like he's 20, I act 15 and Jason acts like a three year old._"DAD!" Nate yelled. "Stop!" Mitchie sighed. "Nate, Your just like your father." Mitchie said. Her tone was emotional. Tears streaming down her face. "Don't you dare say that!" Nate yelled. Mitchie shook her head. "Why?" She asked. "Scared that I'm going to say you an idiot, immature, loser and ABUSIVE!" Nate gulped. "At least I haven't got a 'rare' case of Photo Sensitive Epilepsy!" Nate yelled.

_Wait. Mitchie has photo sensitive epilepsy? Can't be. She's never flinched in school photos. She's actually looked the hottest. _

"Mitchie, Is it true?" I asked. My eyes began to water. Mitchie was completely crying now. "Why don't you ask the president?" Mitchie yelled her tone cold. "I'm sure he heard Nate yell it!"

Mitchie wheeled herself out of the room. I let out a tear. "You fucking idiot Nate!" I yelled. Peter glared at me. "What?" I asked my tone now sour. "You are going to hit the front man of Connect 3?" I looked over at Nate. "I thought you were better than that Nate."

Thankfully, three nurses came in. "Mr. Gray" One of them said. She was holding a sliver tray. "I'm sure you'd prefer to 'do' this in praviate." Another said holding the door open for Nate, Jason, Peter and his body guards to leave. The door closed softly. The nurse left the tray next to me. The three of them turned there heads so that they weren't looking.

_I hate hospital tests. They always ask for your shit. It's gay! I guess I__'m lucky though. Mitchie and everyone else have to go with the nurses watching. I have minor privacy._

_Icky._

"There." I said bluntly. "Can I visit a friend?" I asked. "She's in the hospital too."

The nurses shrugged. They helped me into a wheel chair. I rolled out of my 14m by 12m hospital room. Jason and Nate sat in the waiting room.

Unnoticed I rolled towards Mitchie's room. I had to talk to her about her illness.

The door was open. "Knock Knock." I said politely. She was well with in her rights to refuse.

**

* * *

****A/N: So my dear friends. What do we think?**

**We now know about Mitchie's illness.**

**Next chapter I will include a flash back to the day it first happened to Mitchie. And Shane wonders about his emotions towards Mitchie. **

**PLUS: Nate and his dad go home. What makes Nate Nate? ****Going to have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Love NMTC**


	4. Leaving the hospital

**LONG CHAPTER! OVER NINE PAGES! Over 5 000 words this chapter!**

**A/N:**** I bought a Demi Lovato Album. It's pretty good.**

**I have a new found love for both Demi and the Jonas Brothers. **

**I kind of wrote this ****chapter in memory of last year when three members of my family died. **

**Sorry for the typos.**

**Disclaimer:**** Until Robert Patterson, Ben Barnes and Joe Jonas come and sweep me off my feet I own nothing. No camp Rock. No Music (mentioned in the fan fiction). All of these musicians I mention are geniuses and very lucky to be 'living the dream'. **

* * *

Mitchie's POV

Play list - Gives you hell - All Amercian Rejects

Thanks for My Memories

Enough Games

There are no games

My Real Father

_His clear calm and emotional voice whispered "Knock Knock". _

As upset as I was I politely replied "Come In" This time he was in the wheelchair a small smirk escaped my lips. As strange as it seems I feel as though Shane by himself is completely different than what he acts like near his other band mates. In the small amount of time at school with him I think he might actually be nice.

Shane wheeled himself next to my bed. Only he could pull of the white pajamas with horrid florescent red lines. Don't you just hate hospital pajamas? As my eyes locked onto his I felt tears fall. The memories of the incident a few hours ago still fresh in my head. What was worst is when Nate came into my room.

_There I lay, helpless, limp, bruised and exhausted. I had only just gotten back from the whole 'Shane, Peter and Nate' situation. When Mr. Idiot Jr. waltzed in. His eyes filled with anger. "What's up Idiot-Nate?" I asked. He glared at me. His brown eyes penetrating my weak state of mind. "What did you call my father?" He asked his voice was no longer sweet and pubescent it was harsh, rough and husky in a threading violence way. I guess that he wasn't here to ask me how I'm feeling. "I didn't call your father anything" I said calmly. It was true. I only called Nate names. _

"_Enough games Michelle." Nate glared his fists raised in line with my nose. "What games __Nathaniel?__" I glared back at him. He smiled, unfortunately for me I knew what this meant. It wasn't a happy smile. It was 'your going to die' smile. A smile of evil. Then it hit me, literally. I would have expected a punch. It was completely different. His face was inches from mine. I wasn't a fan of romance. Or a romancers. Nate smiled. I felt his hot breath against my face. The smell off his leather jacket toxic. I hate to say it but he leant in closer and then………………………………………………._

_His face collided with my shoulder. I felt the full force of what was expected a punch. He had been planning a punch into my stomach. I kicked his groin as a reflex before crying in pain. "You idiot!" I yelled as he limped away. I could have sworn I saw him flinched with each step. _

Dare I tell Shane about what Nate did? My stomach filled with pain as he spoke  
"Mitchie, You alright?" 　What do you say to an amazingly talented super star that just recently got injured by the hand of your father?

…..

Hmm... Nothing? Thought so. How can you say anything!? Shane was being really nice about all of this. Didn't he care that he was losing hundreds, wait no thousands by just sitting near me. The stupid, annoying, lame, loser, dumb, sensitive, heart braking, immature and most of all a wannabe. How can he stand to be near me?

"Err… Mitchie you're really freaking me out." Shane's voice ran through her head. "Say anything!" He exclaimed slumping. My lack of words obliviously annoying him.

Shane looked up his face full of concern. "Mitch?" He asked. I really wanted to speak. But my vocal cords weren't co-operating. As if things couldn't get any worst Mr. Idiot Jr. decided to show himself.

Nate's lips simply rose into a smile as he landed my gaze. I small growl came from my throat. _Great the only time I can speak is when Nate comes in and even then it's a growl! Growls are what dogs do. Not humans, well not normal humans. _

"I feel as though I'm missing something!" Shane moaned. Why did he honestly care? I mean it's not like we know each other! So with one quick glance at Shane I knew it was up. I couldn't hide my run in with Nate to him. "Why don't you ask her?" Nate asked his voice dry. Shane's gaze met mine. For a moment all I wanted to do was cry.

_Where's Caitlyn? Why can't she be here to help me!! _One half of me thought. _Hey at least you haven't got Jason in here. Then you'll have the whole band in you small hospital room. _The other half of me thought. It's up to logic to make its choice.

Sure enough Jason came in during a three way death stares. Jason with his apparent 'care free' attitude asked quietly "Can I have a word with Mitchie?" Nate and Shane shrugged. "Alone!" Jason now yelled. I raised an eyebrow in Jason's direction. Nate reluctantly took the handles of Shane's wheelchair and pushed him out along with himself.

Jason walked over. Only then did I take in what Jason was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee, his hair straight jet black rested on his head as if it was a piece of artwork.

Jason took the chair next to my bed. He appeared very calm. "What would you like to talk to me about?" I asked trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. I knew that Jason may not speak very much as he is very shy and not talkative.

I faced Jason. I let out a sigh looking him directly in the eye I saw a glimpse of something. Was it hurt? Confusion? Sadness? My heart suddenly fell. Jason was here to deliver bad news .

I could hear Jason's breath it was uneven. "Mitchie." He stated. "As you know Shane was injured in your father's 'episode'" My heart was no longer falling. It was rising in fear. "Is Shane going to press charges?" I said in an utter. He nodded slowly. Confusion filled my veins. Is that why he was here earlier?

_Do you ever get those moments in your life when you feel that someone is acting for someone else? This is one of those moments. How could Shane!? I thought he was my friend! Yet he would still go and take all the money I had. Still rip my heart out harder. _

_Yea, that's my apparent friend Shane Frigg in Gray. _

"B-B-But" I stuttered. I heard what sounded like Shane yelling from out side my room. It sounded like what Jason said isn't true. I tear fell silently down my check. I promise myself that is the last tear I shed from Shane Gray. The last.

_How do you decide who is telling the truth? A hot teen sensation or an eighteen year old who is known for his low I.Q? Normally you would say the hot teen sensation. But something tells me that Jason is right. As I bring myself to think this Shane Gray is a liar. _Reason brought me to think that. _Shane, Shane, What did you do? What did you do so that I know I can trust you? WHAT? _

But that's only half of it. Reason has spoken. What about my heart? That's me indecisive Mitchie Torres.

_What a stupid question to ask 'How do you decide who is telling the truth?' How can you trust a hormonal fairly stupid shy __Jason? You can't. Listen! Shane has stuck by you during this. Jason was standing in the room when Nate attacked you. Shane would have stopped him. Now, who do you trust? _

Shane Gray -1 

Jason White – 1

Nate Black – 0

In times like this aren't you supposed to go with your gut?

_Strike Three. You can't listen to Jason. Jason is world known for his low I.Q! Shane is known for his jerkiness.. Who do you chose? Simple, nine letters._

_Shane Gray._

Final Score:

Shane Gray – 2

Jason White – 1

Nate Black – 0 

**Winner: Shane Gray**

Jason got up quickly. He waved before leaving. My curtains were drawn but I quickly leaned over and changed that. As I looked over outside the waiting room I saw Shane being lifted out of his wheel chair. His eyes locked with mine. He shook his head mouthing the words 'I'm not going to sue'. And for once I knew it was true. Shane was now screaming at the top of his lungs "Mitchie!"

Silly I was having an outer body moment. So I yelled at the top of my lungs too. I didn't yell my name or his. I didn't even know what I was yelling. Until he smiled at me. I knew it wasn't good then. His smile was genuine. Not the one you see on T.V and on posters. The one you see when he's actually happy.

His eyes flickered closed. Then Nate walked back into my room. "I've had enough!" I yelled at him. Still out of breath. Nate smiled. "You think this is funny?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well Dad and I did." He said. I bit my tongue. "So?" I asked. I didn't dare spit out any words that I would not be forgiven if said.

* * *

Nate's POV

Play list – Thanks for the Memories – Fall out Boy

_That girl has no idea what pain is. _

I sighed at my own words. "Well Dad and I did" I said. "So?" She asked holding back some words. "You never know what might happen." I walked calmly outside trying not to flinch. That girl knows where to kick. I'll give her that.

Dad approached me. I smiled. He tossed my brown curls around my hair. "Come Nate." He said meanly. I don't remember much about home. But I guess that's a good thing. The only thing I do remember of my house is that the blue colored wood on the outside was peeling.

But that was two years ago.

Yes the famous Nate Black hasn't seen his family besides his dad in two years. As soon as I was fourteen I left for a summer with the label. Next thing I knew I met Shane and Jason. Hollywood Records signed us and everything was going well.

All the worries of my family seemed to disappear once I was on tour with the guys. I have actually forgotten how old my little sister is!

I'm excited to go back home. I wanted to see Mia and mom again. "How old is Mia?" I asked as I got into the black SUV. Dad looked up at me. He sighed.

_What didn't I know? What had happened? Who? When? Where? How? WHY? _

"D-a-d" I questioned my voice braking at the last letter. He looked up at me again. His brown eyes penetrating mine. "Nate." He sighed as he turned on the car. A gentle hum now in the back round. I began fidgeting in the leather of the car seat.

"You should know." He said. Dad kept his eyes on the road. Where we were going I didn't know. But it wasn't familiar the suburban streets that flowed past the window meant little. "Dad." I said yet again. "Where are we?" I asked my tone was hopefully cheery. Even if I wasn't.

Dad turned to me his body completely in my direction. "Nate" He sighed. His hands let go of the wheel. He leant in to give me a hug. His breath smelt of alcohol. He went back on his word. I quickly leant past him holding onto the wheel. "Foot down hard on the small pedal!" I yelled at him. He smiled pressing his foot to the brake as I told him. I quickly un-buckled myself. Pushing dad onto the passenger seat. I walked around onto the other side and slide into the driver's side of the car.

_He went back on his word.__ But then again he was never my real father. He is only in it for the money. Not even he knows how Connect 3 really started. And he doesn't even know who made Connect 3, Connect 3. My real father is the reason we are such as success._

Here are those few days that my father knew I was famous. My real father James Allen Black.

_I walked along the hotel corridor till I reached room '14'. Hollywood Records was finding a new hit sensation. As I opened the door to my now occupied room. __There I stood my black bag in hand full of clothes for the now approaching summer. My guitar slung on my left shoulder. My mouth dropped when I saw that I would be sharing a room with two other boys. One had straight hair that was not quiet completely jet black. That kid wore huge over-sized round glasses. I walked over to him. "Hi." I said my voice jumping in pitches. Puberty. _

_The kid looked over at me. He smiled. "Hi." He said. His sliver braces shone. Another kid with straight hair jumped on a bed over on the other side of the room. He had freckles galore. "You know him?" I asked the braces/glasses kid. He shrugged. "He keeps yelling Jason White!" The braces/glasses kid said._

"_I'm guessing that's his name." I said. The braces/glasses kid nodded. His glasses slid down his nose. He sniffed pulling them back. "Nate Black." I said holding a hand out for the braces/glasses kid. "Shane Gray." The braces/glasses kid said. He laughed snorting at various interlines "We all have colors for our last names!" Shane exclaimed. The apparent Jason kid looked over at us. His face lit up. I have to admit I wasn't sure of these two's music abilities. "So what do you play?" I asked. Jason smiled he pulled out a red cherry guitar. "No. Way." I muttered. That was a vintage led zeppelin guitar. _

_I looked over at Shane. He grinned. "Piano, Bass, Drums and Vocals" He said his voice going pitchy in places. Great….. My room is filled with hormonal, happy, ugly, puberty boys. And I'm one of them. We smiled. I hope that Shane gets some work done. His teeth are freaking me out. _

_The next day we were called down to the audition room. I wore black skinny jeans and a checker black and gray top. Jason wore black skinny jeans as well but a white t-shirt instead. Shane wore white skinny jeans and a black tee. We all looked so weird. What I had learnt was that Jason was sixteen while Shane was 2 months older than me at fourteen. _

_We had heard from other rooms that you needed to be a band with your room. So instead of something random like 'Colors' we had our name 'Connect'. Jason, Shane and I were 'Connect'. So when we walked through the doors to the audition room. Jason and I went to the amps and plugged our guitars in. Shane was doing vocal warm ups. "Right!" Said a bald old man. "Your band name is?" Shane nudged me to speak. "Connect." I said my voice all over the place. The bald man shrugged. "Play a couple of songs." He said. There were three other judges. One a female in her late thirties. The rest of the men where around the same age but obliviously had more experience. "1, 2, 3." Jason whispered. He seemed calmer and more like a sixteen year old when he played music. _

_Shane hummed along till his first line as I played along on my guitar. I played the acoustic so that it would sound amazing. Our song we wrote that night was called 'Thanks For the Memories '. Shane began singing with me as back up:_

_I'm __going to make it bend and break_

_(It sent you to me with out its wings)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case god doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, Let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrong that make the words come to life_

_(Who does he think he is?)_

_If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One Night and one more time_

_Thanks For the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He taste like you only sweeter_

_I'm looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_It's always cloudy expect for_

_When you look into the past_

_(Look into the past)_

_One Night Stand_

_One Night Stand_

_One Night and one more time_

_Thanks For the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_See He taste like you only sweeter_

_They say I only think in the form of_

_Crunching numbers in hotel rooms_

_Collecting Page Six Lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_Get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away_

_From getting you into the mood_

_One Night and one more time_

_Thanks For the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He taste like you only sweeter_

_One Night and One More Time_

_(One Night and One More Time)_

_Thanks for the Memories _

_Even If they weren't so great_

_He taste like you only sweeter_

_One Night yeah, and one more time_

_(One night and one more time)_

_Thanks For the memories_

_Thanks For the memories_

_See he taste like you only sweeter_

_After we finished the judges literally stood up and walked over to us and smiled shaking our hands before yelling "WE FOUND'EM" So by now the female judge who obviously was the appearance side of the business rushed us into the bathroom. This actually turned out to be this big dressing room. She pushed Shane into a dentist looking chair. _

_I turned around to see my mother standing near the door. And what appeared to be Shane's mother stood next to Shane as the lady began working on fixing his teeth. Jason's mother was patting Jason on the head. "Mom!" I said happily. My mothers curl brown hair was straight. Her usual preppy smile gone. Wearing a full black outfit she looked like a ghost. She pulled me into another room. This one had a few chairs but besides that it was a plain white room. "Nate." Her voice just a whisper. "Your Father has been in an accident." _

_My mouth hung open. I didn't particularly like my father. But only family can bag family. So I hugged my mother tightly. "I've got to do this." I told her. You can't pass off a chance of a lifetime. She smiled and held me close. "I know." She told me. Her eyes teary. "I've already signed the contract." She whispered again. She handed me a mobile phone. I took it silently. "I'll call you tonight. For now, I must go home." My mother held me close for the last time. "I love you my son." I watched her walk away. _

_That was the last time my mother was close to me. I was only fourteen. Mia my younger sister only ten. _

_I walked back into the now busy room. A lady in her mid-twenties pulled me into a chair. She stuck a hairbrush in my hair and began to attempt to brush my curly fro. The hair brush snapped. The handle in her hand and the comb end in my hair still. I gave up brushing my hair three years ago. Not even when my hair is wet can it be brushed. _

_A boy with near jet black straight hair came over to me. "Dude, you've got a hair brush stuck in your hair." The boy sounded a lot like Shane. "Shane?" I asked. He smiled. No braces, no pimples and no glasses. Shane looked quiet good now. Jason walked over next. Nothing much had changed __expects his hair was a little longer. A big man walked over. "Hello." He said. His hair shaved so it stood just a little off of his skull. "I'll be your body guard. My name is Rob." He smiled at us. Jason being Jason stated the oblivious "Can I call you Big Rob?" 'Big Rob' smiled happily. "And so I shall be known as Big Rob." Big Rob said. I sighed sitting in a chair with a brush in your hair isn't the funniest thing. Big rob chuckled again he walked over to me and quickly pulled out the brush. There was no pain. _

"_Thanks Big Rob." I said flashing my teeth. The lady that had attempted brushing my hair walked back over. She held my mouth open spraying my teeth. I looked in the mirror. My teeth were now white as white. Extreme Make Over, much. At that moment you'd think I was happy. But not knowing what is happening to my father is killing me on the inside._

_The next few events flew by like a second in time. We had recorded the track 'Thanks For the Memories'. The next week it went top of the charts. And my father's condition had worsened. I was going to the hospital to visit. A few press members were there but I made 'no comment'. Once inside I saw my mother outside someone's room. She told me it was my fathers._

_I walked in to see the thirty-five year old man I still call my father pale and vulnerable in a hospital bed. I patted his forehead. My father opened his eyes. I called my mother in. It was just the three of us. Like always. My father whispered three words to my mother "I love you". He turned to me. He ruffled my hair before saying "You'll make it big. You'll be a star." He closed his eyes as he said "I love you." The next thing I knew the slow beeping noise that was saying his heart rate had stopped flat. _

_I knew then he was gone. I knew then that life has to go on. _

_Unlike some celebrities I threw myself into my work. Making Connect 3 a hit overnight. The first give songs written by me. All of them for my father 'Sorry' I wasn't around for you. 'Hold On' if you were still here. And the final one for my father 'I love you'. Only two made it to the album. 'I love you' was never recorded. And I find solemn in that. _

_A year later my mother married 'Peter Greg Saline'. But he changed his last name to black. So that he 'fit in' with the family. The only reason he married my mother is because of my fame. And because he had gotten her pregnant with Mia. How I hate him! He tried to replace my father._

I was woken by a shaking. I blinked rubbing my eyes. I looked over at the person who was waking me. "You nearly killed me!" The some what brunette yelled slapping me? "Do you know who I am?" I said having a 'Shane moment'. "Yea. The Thickhead Nate Black". The brunette said.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked still half asleep. I looked over to see Peter asleep still. "I'm Mitchie's friend." The brunette said. "Caitlyn Right?" I asked. She nodded as if I was the dumbest person alive. "Caitlyn Gellar." She said. I don't know what it is but everything went into focus and a small click went in my head. I knew that meant something. "So why did you wake me Miss Gellar?" I asked quite confused on what the time is. "Well you were driving while asleep and you swerved on my side of the road and you made me crash into that tree." She said pointing to a tree that had a car wrapped around it. Caitlyn was lucky to survive. "Oh. I'm so very sorry." I said. I couldn't believe what state the car was in.

Caitlyn looked down at the flare green wrist watch that matched her white tee that said 'Music + Fashion = Me.' the amazing thing was all this matched her bright pink skinny jeans. "Earth to Nate!" Caitlyn said waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I asked un-sure of how much time had past. It seemed like it was slipping away from me. Like time didn't matter. But it does. "You just spent five minutes checking me out!" Caitlyn yelled. She didn't seem to upset about it.

"Now I'm late to pick Mitchie up from the hospital!" She said moving Peter into the back seat to take the passenger side seat. "What??" I asked. "Aren't they supposed to be let out in like a day?" Caitlyn sighed shaking her head. "You really must be out of it." She said. "You left the hospital yesterday." Wow. I really was out of it. "To the hospital Chives!" She said happily. Or well, awkwardly. She seemed pretty bummed about her S.U.V being totaled. And I couldn't help but feel bad as well since it was my fault.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

Play list – Dirty Little Secerts - All Amercian Rejects

_Crying never got me any where. It gets Shane everywhere apparently though. He had managed to sneak away from the bunch of people and was making the nurse's let us leave today. _

I was changing into a pair of black stockings. I slipped a camo/camouflage mini skirt. And a black tee to match. I brushed my hair out of my face. My bangs hung to the side for the moment. I heard a nurse said I had five minutes till I was allowed to go. Being picked up pending. I slid the bobby pin that was holding my bangs to the side off. So that my block bangs hung natural. I quickly put on a pair of flats. As I heard a now common sound outside my room.

"Mitchie?" The familiar voice said from outside my room. I turned to see Shane Gray standing just outside my room leaning against the door frame. He seemed so out of place considering he was wearing white skinny jeans and a black and gray checker shirt. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded a small grin let out of my lips. But then I knew he wasn't letting me get away easily. "Medication?" He asked. I bit my lip shaking my head. He took my hand and walked quickly to the front desk.

He didn't seem to notice my blush. "Mitchie Torres' medication." Shane said calmly. A brown paper bag appeared on the counter. He took it pulling me along till we reached the main entrance waiting for our rides. He gave me the medication in the paper bag. I took it letting go of his hand. I saw a small very small blush appear on his cheeks.

"Who is picking you up?" He asked me trying to make conversation. "My friend Caitlyn." I said sweetly. Truth be told, I couldn't wait to leave this place. "You?" I asked. "Nate." He said bluntly. "So you heard." I said. My rib cage ached in pain from the event. I felt an arm pull me close. I didn't even need to look up. Every girl dreams of a hot teen sensation holding her close. I had imagined this before.

Yet, my dreams had such low standards. I felt a tear roll down my check. I didn't want to ruin Shane's tee so I wiped the tear away quickly. He placed me in a hug resting his head on my chin. I pulled out quickly. I looked over at him I could see he was trying to comfort me. I didn't want to cry. I leant against the wall furthest from Shane.

He seemed to catch on and stood on the other side of the room. We would exchange glances every now and then. But otherwise nothing was said or done. After what seemed like an hour Caitlyn finally walked through the doors. "Mitch, Sorry I'm late" Caitlyn said smiling apologetically. I smiled back. I was getting out of here! And that's all that matters. "I got in an accident." All hope dropped as she said the last word.

"With who?" I asked. I was feeling bad for Caitlyn. "Nate Black." She said quickly but happily. Of all the people she would and could get in an accident with it had to be Nate Black. Shane must have heard it because he had walked over here. "How did you get here?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh. Nate drove me." Caitlyn said confused at why Shane was leaning over my shoulder. I could feel his hand holding onto my other shoulder keeping me from exploding in anger. "How are we getting to my place?" I asked gritting my teeth. "Oh Nate being the gentleman he is" That was all I heard before Shane pulled me into a hug. Shane seemed different around me. No longer has Shane 'jerk' Gray. More like his 'old' self.

I heard a small laugh as I pulled away from Shane. I turned to see dear old Nate Black. "Nate." I said anger with me. "Mitchie." He said returning the anger. Caitlyn looked between the two of us. Shane holding me back from doing anything bad or regrettable. "Looks like you haven't got a ride." Nate said gritting his teeth loudly. "I go where Caitlyn goes." I said simply. Caitlyn was really confused by the look on her face. "What?" She asked each of us. "You guys broke up bitterly?" She asked me. I let out a loud laugh. "No Cat. She wishes." Nate answered. "As if." I replied.

With that Nate led us to his black S.U.V. He got in the drivers side. Caitlyn was going to ride shotgun. Shane had pulled me into his arms and was putting my seat belt on as tears fell down. He sat next to me his eyes full of remorse. "Mitchie you might want to duck." Shane said putting my head in his lap. "Close your eyes." He told me in a soothing voice. "The Palazzos!" Nate said happily. Shane and Nate smiled before Nate drove off. Shane lifted my head so I sat comfortably. "You guys are going to make front page with us." Shane whispered in my eye.

"Where are we going Nate?" I asked bitterly. He smiled by the sound of his voice when he said "Home." Did that mean my house? Or the connect 3 house? "Yours?" I asked. Caitlyn looked really confused. "Long Story Cat." I said. "It's a long drive with all this traffic." Nate said.

Thanks to dear Mr. Nate I now had to explain to Caitlyn during a car ride what had happen yesterday.

**Okay everyone?**

**I have a few questions for you all:**

**Do you want long chapters but updated every week and a half?**

**Or**

**Short 5/6 pages every week on the dot?**

**There is a role of a crazy fan girl up for grabs. She will have an extremely important role in the plot twist coming up. The one that might break a few hearts!**

**Fill in this:**

**Full Name: _________**

**Age: _______ (13-17)**

**Eye color: _________**

**Hair color: _______**

**Skin tone: ______**

**Usual outfit: ______**

**Usual style: _______**

**Personality: ____________________**

**Why should you be the crazy fan girl?**

**__________________________________**

**What does your character like to listen to most of the time?**

**______________________**

**Love NMTC**


End file.
